


Baby, Bleed.

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Child Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, ends in cuddling, over use of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a nose bleed and Harry's turned on by it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Bleed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to realize how fucked up the title sounds but whatever(Read the tags, warnings blah blah) and its on wattpad under the name Truedotdaaamn

"Daddy!" Louis said as he ran into Harry's room holding his nose, with blood all over his shirtless chest, his hands, arms, and face.

"What's wrong babe?" Harry asked.

"My nose it's bleeding." Harry scanned his body the fresh blood starting to coagulate on his skin.

"Come sit on Daddy's lap." Louis happily walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Daddy help." Louis said slightly pouting.

"Daddy's gonna help, baby don't worry." Harry kissed his baby's mouth removing his hand from holding his nose letting blood pour, blood started mixing into their kiss.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Louis whimpered into the kiss.

"Shh baby." Harry said kissing Louis again, he wiggled in Harry's lap trying to get away but could the grip was too strong on him. Harry's boner was rubbing on Louis bottom and Louis was confused about what was happening but didn't protest, when Harry's finally ended the kiss Louis pouted not understanding what just happened or why daddy was kissing him.

"Baby can you do something for daddy?" Harry asked staring into Louis eyes with lust.

"O-okay daddy." Harry got his cock out grabbing Louis' hand helping him stroke him.

"Can you suck daddy like a lolly?" Louis was confused again because he didn't think willies went in mouths, but he did it anyway not wanting to make his daddy upset.

"Perfect love." He said running his fingers through Louis' fringe. After a few minutes Louis' hair was being tugged and a weird tasing liquid was being released into his mouth, he tried swallowing it all but a lot spilled out of his mouth and onto his chin.

"You made daddy feel really good baby." Louis pulled off and blushed at the compliment."Lay back baby, daddy's gonna make you feel good." Louis was still feeling weird about this whole thing but without a word he lied back on his daddy's bed, his nose finally starting to stop bleeding. Harry pulled off Louis' pants and underwear making the young boy squeak and close his legs.

"Open your legs for me baby." Harry said rubbing Louis' thighs, Louis slowly opened his legs letting his prettu pink hole be exposed to Harry. Harry kissed over louis' little sack up to his small prick and gave that a small lick then went down to the part he wanted most, his tight little hole. He licked and kissed all over it making the blue eyed boy moan.

"Daddy." Louis whimpered not knowing if his daddy could do this.

"Shh baby let daddy do this." Harry said shoothingly, he licked right into his hole Louis let out a loud gasp then covered his mouth not knowing what those sounds were.

"Let daddy hear your pretty moans love." Louis uncovered his mouth and placed his arms at his side, Harry was having the time of his life tasting his boys' hole while having his favourite kink with it, he'd always wanted someone to try sex with blood but he was always too shy to ask and this was the perfect opportunity. Louis felt something cold and wet press onto his hole, he jumped away from the touch only to be brought right back he looked down and saw his daddy's fingers coated in blood and spit pressing onto him, his daddy used two fingers to scoop some of the blood from his chest and rubbed that onto his bum. 

"Daddy." He whimpered out weakly, Harry hushed him again, putting two fingers in him, Louis loudly whinced feeling the stretch he hated it but didn't want his daddy to stop because it did feel kind of good.

"Such a pretty boy, with such a pretty hole." Harry said more to himself than to Louis still fingering Louis needing to stretch him so he could be inside him with-hopefully- little to no pain, but soon he got sick of waiting and ripped his fingers out of Louis making the boy groan. Harry quickly discarded his shirt and lubed his cock and immedatly put himself in Louis. 

"Ow, Daddy that hurts!" Louis said trying to push Harry off of him, Louis was much smaller than Harry so that did nothing. Harry started his thrusted deep into Louis feeling his tight heat envelope him.

"Daddy I don't like this." Louis said qquietly with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Don't worry love, it'll feel better in a bit." Louis knew Harry was lying to him, he knew it wouldn't feel good, but he didn't know why his daddy had his willy in his bum or why his daddy seemed to like it so much. Harry was feeling close already, just looking at his beautiful son lying there with his pretty legs spread and up with a flushed face was just enough for him to want to cum.

"Daddy stop please." Louis said so weakly it was almost inaudible, but Harry ignored it, Louis kept weakly protesting trying to get Harry to stop but he didn't and soon after what felt like a million years his daddy let out a loud moan and came into Louis. Louis squeaked at the sudden warmness inside of him, Harry pulled out.

"Daddy, are you done?" Louis said with tears running down his face, rewetting with the dry blood on his face.

"I'm done, baby I'm sorry oh god, baby I'm so sorry." Harry got a warm washcloth and and wiped all the blood off of the boy and cleaned off the cum that was dripping down the boys' thighs and cuddled up to him in the sex smelling bed.

"I love you boobear." Harry said kissing the boys' head.

"I love you too daddy." He said with a yawn in the middle, Louis sleepily lied his head on Harry's chest and fell asleep. Harry wass happy that Louis didn't hate him after what had happened and soon he fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> welp I'm going to hell so I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
